The present invention provides a drafting aid affording a simple technique for laying out perspective drawing lines which radiate from a common vanishing point, without physically pre-establishing and marking such point.
The instrument of the present invention facilitates cost effective drafting techniques by eliminating the need to physically pre-establish a vanishing point as by setting a pin or nail, and then drawing lines therefrom with a straight edge, string or the like. The invention is also particularly desirable when the distance from the desired vanishing point to the drawing surface is too great to be reached by any practical, physical means.
The invention is of particular benefit to the designer or graphic artist who does not possess the skill or knowledge necessary to do three-dimensional drawings, or cannot achieve the proper perspective because the necessary vanishing points fall outside the drawing boards' surface. The usual solution when faced with off-the-surface vanishing points is to "jury-rig" physical points by means of pins, nails or the like on a long board on one or both sides of the drawing surface. The distance of these points from the drawing surface is set to provide a realistic rendering. These techniques are cumbersome and extremely time consuming and labor intensive.
The present invention also aids the experienced designer who has learned to "eye-ball" perspective drawings and does not rely on the traditional methods to physically pre-establish or determine placement of vanishing points, station points, horizon lines, measuring lines, etc. Even the experienced artist may encounter problems, however, when it is necessary to draw numerous parallel lines in perspective, especially when those lines will also be used as measurement guides for objects which appear close and distant simulataneously, or for rendering horizontal textures.
The present invention simply and efficiently enables the drawing of numerous parallel lines in perspective from vanishing points of the operator's choosing. The device provides both right and left vanishing points as desired, including selective adjustment of the desired vanishing point distance and radius of the arc scribed. The drawing may be removed and completed or modified at a later date on a different surface and/or the identical vanishing points may be re-established by the same settings. There are no special set-ups or calculations necessary.